Such a device is disclosed by DE 103 35 626 A1. Arranged in a fuel tank is a swirl pot of a fuel delivery unit, in which a fuel pump for delivering fuel out of the swirl pot is connected via a feed line to an internal combustion engine. The device further comprises a venting system, which is arranged inside the fuel tank in order to reduce fuel emissions. The venting system comprises a bubble extraction vessel acting as liquid trap, to which venting lines are connected. The bubble extraction vessel is connected to a flange, so that the venting system is arranged in the upper area of the fuel tank. Connected to the bubble extraction vessel is a line 18, which leads through the flange and to an activated charcoal filter situated outside the fuel tank. After treatment in the activated charcoal filter, the gases from the bubble extraction vessel are led off to the atmosphere via this line. One disadvantage of this is the high assembly cost of this device. For example, the fuel delivery unit has first to be fitted before the venting system can be fitted in the fuel tank. Connecting the fuel feed unit to the bubble extraction vessel proves particularly difficult in this case. Arranging the fuel delivery unit and the venting system is also rendered more difficult by fuel tanks becoming ever shallower.
DE 100 28 985 A1 further discloses a fuel delivery and venting system, in which the swirl pot of a fuel delivery unit is connected to an expansion tank of a venting system. The large dimensions of the expansion tank mean that this fuel delivery and venting system has to be fitted at an intermediate stage during the manufacture of the fuel tank. Fitting the fuel delivery and venting system into the finished fuel tank is not possible, since the size and number of openings on the fuel tank are minimized, because of the fuel emissions associated with these.